<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puberty Education At Home by piranha2300050</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769237">Puberty Education At Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050'>piranha2300050</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Fellatio, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Puberty, Rimming, Seduction, Sex Education, Sibling Incest, Smut, Yaoi, Young Top/Old Bottom, bara, bisexual sex, bottom daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Richter is a father with three sons and one daughter. One day, his wife Dolly told him that their youngest son Max had entered the primary stage of puberty and was very worried about the physical changes. Therefore, Peter decided to help his little Max by teaching the knowledge of boy's puberty and providing his son the opportunities for practicing sexual intercourse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grandfather/grandson, Husband/Wife - Relationship, father/son - Relationship, uncle/nephew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puberty Education At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>This is a fantasy, not a real story. Do not try it at home and never ever do anything sexual with children, teenagers and adolescents!</p><p>This story is a family member incest fiction about a father teaching his son the knowledge of male puberty, involving the actual practice of hot sex between bottom father and top sons, as well as the sexual intercourses with other male family members.</p><p>The story depicts unsafe sex. If you are under legal age or this type of content offends you, please stop reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My family and I live in a quiet exclusive residential district. As a professor, my highly paid job can without doubt maintain our monthly expenses very easily. I am now 42 years old, tall and athletic (6'4"/193cm and 180lb/81kg), sporting a well groomed full beard with approximate 1/4 inch (6mm) in length. After being married to a wonderful woman for 17 years, my wife Dolly and I, Peter Richter, have 4 kids, 3 boys and 1 girl. My oldest son Karl is at present 16 years old, also 6'4" but a bit lighter than me (170lb). Jan and our only daughter Sasha are 14-year-old twins. Both of them are over 5'9". The weight of Jan is about 140lb, I think. Max is our youngest kid, a 5'1" boy with 110lb at 12 years old.</p><p>This story was beginning when my youngest son Max started his puberty.I remembered that day when I trimmed my beard in the restroom, my wife called me: "Peter, darling, would you come here right now?" "OK, I'll be there soon! Just give me five more minutes."  I went to the living room thereafter and saw my wife. Our youngest son Max stood behind her and seemed to be very anxious somehow. "What's up?" I asked. My wife Dolly said: "Max has something to tell you. I think it would be more appropriate for you to elaborate that to him. You two can have a talk in Max's bedroom." She turned around and told Max: "Tell daddy your thing, he will help you. He's better than me in this." She led Max to me and left me and my son alone. My son and I went into his room. I noticed that Max was still very nervous. His eyes kept staring at the floor, his hands were rubbing constantly. "It's fine, Max. I can help you. Just tell me what happened. Everything will be OK." "Really?" "Of course, you have my word." Max seemed to be a little bit relieved. He pointed to his crotch and said: "There are some hairs on my weiner. Some kids at the school teased me for that when I was pissing. It embarrassed me!" I instantly realized that my little max had started his puberty and was going to become a man, just like his two older brothers Jan and Karl two and four years ago, respectively. My three sons and I all started our puberty at 12 years old. It was like a family tradition. I decided to help my little Max by teaching him the knowledge of male puberty. He would probably feel happy and proud about it afterward like Jan's and Karl's reaction when I taught them the same things.</p><p>I locked the room door, drew the curtains and told Max: "There is no need to be ashamed about it. It's quite common. Every single boy will go through these stages to become a real mature man. It's called 'Puberty'. Your uncle Alois, uncle Dieter, uncle Bernhard, grandfather Hans and I all went through it before. Even your two older brothers are now also undergoing their puberty." "Karl and Jan have hair on their cocks, too?" Max looked surprised about the thing I told him. "Sure, so do I." I replied and pulled down my black trousers and revealed my white midway brief. Max was very curious. He never saw me only wear underwear on my lower body. "You can touch it." I held Max's hand to touch my crotch and felt the form of my penis. Even through the cotton fabric of underwear, he could still feel the good size of my penis very clearly. "Want to have a closer look?" Max nodded. I took off my midway brief and showed him my genitalia. Max was very surprised with eyes wide-opened. "It looks so different! It has so many hairs, like a Yeti. And very big!" "What else is different from yours?" I tried to train Max to learn more with his own observations. He looked at it again and said: "The color, it's darker than mine. Kind of reddish or pink but still very pale." "Good observations, Max. What's more?" Max hesitated and stared at my penis and testis for a while. "I'm not sure, but dad, your cock has a widen-opening and it has a pink head." "Very well, Max. The head of penis you mentioned is called 'glans' or 'dickhead' in vulgar slang. And the mobile and stretchable skin that covers and protects the glans is called 'foreskin'."</p><p>And then I explained other most basic things of boy's puberty to Max. "When children grow up, getting to a certain age, they will reach their puberty. A puberty is a period of time for boys and girls to become adult men and women, respectively. For girls, the average age to begin puberty is 11, for boys it's 12. The puberty will normally end at 16 for girls and at 17 for boys. The whole process takes around 5 years. After that, girls will be women and boys will be men, which means they are sexually mature and have the ability to have a baby. Got it?" "I see. Now, but when can I get my weiner like your big cock? I am still afraid that mine is not normal. It's very small and only has several hairs." Max was a bit worried. "No worry, I think your penis has already grown up a little. The hair on your penis is called 'pubic hair'. You can compare your penis size to your classmates without pubic hair. I bet yours is definitively bigger than theirs." I kept saying: "And I'll teach you more about the knowledge of boy's puberty.It's more important and urgent for you than the girls' part. You will learn the knowledge of girls' puberty from school later." "Sounds cool. I like it." Max replied happily. "Now let's get back and bring up your things to see what's going on with your penis! So you have to take off your shorts and underwear."</p><p>Max pulled down his khaki shorts and white brief. I saw my youngest son's developing weiner. It was a little bigger than before, with a few fine and straight peach fuzz. Those pubic hairs were light-colored downy hairs appeared at the base of the penis. "When did you find these hairs?" "Yesterday morning, when I went for a tinkle in the school toilet." I explained and told Max that his pubic hairs would soon turn longer, darker, curlier and coarser in texture. In addition, his penis would become thicker and longer, his foreskin would be partially retracted over the glans and reveal the tip of glans, his balls would be bigger in volume, his voice would change to an unstable and deeper tone, and his hairs would start to sprout and grow on his chest, belly, forearms, armpit, legs, feet, hips and face. These facials were called 'beard' and 'mustache'. I also told him that he would grow extremely fast in height during his puberty stages, by the end of puberty, he would easily reach the height of an adult male like his father. The explanation of the grass roots level puberty knowledge took me almost three hours for my little son, which was apparently not an easy task.</p><p>After we finished our first puberty lesson, my son and I pulled up our trousers, shorts and underwear. My son Max asked: "Would you tell me more about puberty afterward?" He wanted to know whether we would have more puberty lessons or not. "Yes. I promise you. We will learn more about it later. But it's late, you have to go to bed now." I sent him to bed and gave him a sweet good night kiss and then I returned to our master room. My wife Dolly was waiting and still not fell asleep, she asked me the condition about Max and whether everything was OK or not. I replied to her that everything was fine but I still needed to give Max more lessons about boy's puberty. She smiled and was glad that our little son wasn't anxious about his body changes any more. We had hot sex before sleep that night. We had lots of colored condoms: magenta, scarlet, yellow, orange, grass green,mallard, cyan, navy blue and violet. Dolly loved just them. I tore a condom package, rolled a grass green condom on my manhood and stuck it into my wife's wet vagina immediately. I mounted her slowly and gently but deeply, every thrust hit her inside the sensitive G spot, making her moaned softly with lust. Around a quarter, with a few deep thrusts, I ejaculated and released my semen into the condom. Dolly and I both were very satisfied and fell asleep soon.</p><p>Next afternoon when Max was after school and arrived home, he told me something in excitement: "Dad, Jack, Tom, Ken, Sam, John and I went into a big toilet stall and compared our cocks to each other. You were right! Mine was the biggest and the only one with pubic hair. Their weiners were all smaller than mine." "Glad to hear." I smiled. "As of next month, I'll be a member of our school soccer team. Coach Robson told us that we have to wear an athletic supporter to protect our penis and testes." "OK. Today is the first day of the month. It is still too early to buy it. Maybe we can buy one for you on Saturday at the end of the month. Karl and Jan already have ones for their own." I turned back to my room and reached out my old jockstrap from a drawer. It was my fourth jockstrap, a white classic vintage jockstrap, which I used in my college life. Now it is well worn. I remembered that time when I got my first jockstrap. My dad Hans brought me and my three older brothers to a quite large sports shop in the suburban area. There were all sorts of sportswear, equipment and accessories in the shop. My dad Hans bought his four sons baseball bats, soccer tracksuits as well as jockstraps, etc. The next day I wore my first jockstrap, my dad, my brothers, I and our friends exercised together and had lots of fun. Now I thought that maybe I should also buy a new one for myself, too, since I sometimes also played soccer and baseball with my three sons.</p><p>My wife Dolly cooked a fabulous meal that night. During our dinner, I asked my three sons and my only daughter what's new for them in school today. My daughter Sasha talked about the new haircut of her classmates, my oldest son Karl shared with us the present stage of his relationship development with his girlfriend Laura, Jan was excited about their scientific experiment today. The little Max said that his soccer coach Mr. Robson asked them to buy a jockstrap for their own during the competition as well as practice time. Karl said: "Great! little Max finally will get his own jockstrap like us. When are you going to buy one for him?" "I am thinking about Saturday morning at the end of the month in Anthro Sports Shop. Maybe you and Jan can go with us, too." I said. "Let's play it by ear! Laura and I would like to have a date on Saturday." Karl seemed to have another plan for himself and his girlfriend. Jan was on the other hand happy about it and agreed to go with us. He said that he needed a new pair of baseball shoes to substitute his previous already worn one. And my wife simply suggested to me that it would be better if I also got one new jockstrap for athletic support and protection.</p><p>To my surprise, we didn't spend much time on our Saturday morning shopping. it only took us around 30 minutes. The sales assistant was really professional and good at giving advice. We soon bought the sports goods we needed: mine were classic vintage white jockstraps, looked very similar to the famous brand Bike's 10# classic vintage jockstrap, which also had three thin red stripes between thick black stripes on its waistband, but with a different brand name. Max chose a yellow jockstrap for himself. That was one of his favorites colors. Jan got a pair of navy blue baseball shoes with white and scarlet stripes on.  We three had our lunch at a Chinese restaurant next to the sports shop. It was about 2:00 p.m. when we arrived at our home.  Jan and Max showed their mother their shopping trophies in the sports shop today. My wife Dolly was very happy about it. She said that she would also like to see me in my new jockstrap. I smiled at her and said: "Honey! That would be good, if you just appreciate it rather than observe me from your medical doctor's occupational perspective." That night, in our master bedroom, I wore my new white vintage jockstrap. Dolly seemed to very like my new athletic supporter and underwear. She grabbed my ass and slapped my butt cheeks naughtily and gave me some nice compliments before we had sex and slept.</p><p>Next morning after our breakfast, Max asked me how to wear the jockstrap properly. In addition, he asked me whether we could have the second lesson regarding the boy's puberty today or not. Out of curiosity, I asked my little son the reason. Max told me that his penis and testes had become bigger these days and on the base of his penis had sprouted more pubic hairs. Most of his male classmates had similar conditions like his. But two-thirds of them possessed obviously larger size cocks than his. All penises of his friends were smaller than his 4 weeks ago. Now their cocks were all bigger than his 4 inches cock. Five boys' sizes were even over 5.5 inches. Thus, he was very worried about his penis size. I replied to my little Max that every boy got different body development processes of each own. Some would have a quicker mature progression, some were not, but they eventually would all become a mature man after finishing their puberty stages. While I had explained these to Max, he seemed to be still uncertain and unconfident. Therefore, I decided to show him something in his second boy's puberty lesson with his two older brothers, Karl and Jan. I made phone calls to Karl and Jan. Both of them were in their friend's homes. They agreed to attend the lesson tonight and thought that it would be a big help for their little brother Max.</p><p>Around 10 o'clock in the afternoon, my wife and our daughter Sascha were in deep sleep. I sneaked out of our master bedroom slightly and saw both Karl and Jan were waiting and standing in the living room and we three went into Max's room. Max was happy to see us. He seemed to be looking forward to what he would learn tonight. I took all my clothes off, except my underwear and had my three sons undress themselves, too. I was at the moment only wearing a white jockstrap. As for my sons, like what I told them before, Karl and Jan wore their jockstraps as underwear, Karl's was red, Jan's was his favorite blue color, and Max wore his yellow brief. My sons and I looked at each other's underwear and burst into laughter. I had Max take his yellow jockstrap's packaging from his wardrobe. At present, we four were taking our own jockstraps. Max couldn't take his eyes off his two older brothers' penises, especially Karl's. So I had to remind Max that he should learn the proper way for wearing a jockstrap as an athletic supporter first. At the beginning of the lesson, I emphasized the importance of jockstrap for sports. "It is very important to wear a jockstrap while you play sports. Jockstraps are designed to support and protect the male genitals. The key point for wearing a jockstrap successfully is to put its athletic cup in the proper place and make sure the cup fits snugly and comfortably, so that you can play well and your penis and testes won't get injured during exercise." And then I showed Max the athletic cup inside my jockstrap and told him: "Max, you should first put the textile part of the jockstrap on your body before you put the athletic cup inside it. Now I will show you how to do it."</p><p>I started to demonstrate my youngest son Max the wearing process of jockstrap with my real body. In the first step, I slid my each leg through one of the elastic leg straps and pulled the elastic waistband of my white vintage jockstrap up to my waist. Afterwards, I slid the athletic cup into the lined front pocket of my jockstrap and settled my penis and testicles entirely inside the athletic cup. "The athletic cup has two ends, one is narrower and the other is wider. Be sure to insert the narrower end of the athletic cup into the bottom of the front pocket, and place the wider end to the position just below the lower line of the waistband of jockstrap. Your external genitalia, i.e. your penis and testicles need to be completely covered and held by the athletic cup." I said. Under my instruction, Max soon properly wore his jockstrap for the first time. He was delighted and showed off his new yellow jockstrap to his two older brothers. Karl, Jan and I already put on our own jockstraps again. I looked at my sons, we all wore jockstraps and it was a really nice view. Karl was in red, Jan was in blue, Max was in yellow and I wore white jockstrap. My oldest son Karl said: "All right, Dad. Maybe it's time for Max to learn something else. Just like what you taught me and Jan before." "I remember that I taught you and Jan the knowledge of masturbation and male erogenous zones." I replied. "Yeah, Dad. And we learned about fellatio and anilingus in the third lesson." Jan talked about it with excitement. These new words were all Greek to Max, but with his smile on the face, he was clearly looking forward to trying them. So I said: "OK, we had better start it soon."</p><p>Once hearing what I said, Karl and Jan quickly pulled down their red and blue jockstrap, respectively, revealing their nice size cocks. Max and I also took off our jockstraps in one minute later. Max looked at our three big cocks and asked us curiously: "You three all have way bigger cocks than mine. What are the exact sizes of your cocks? Will I have a big cock in the future like yours?" My oldest son Karl was standing beside me, his young long penis had the edge on me in the size department. Jan was only 14 years old, but his cock length and girth already reached the average penis size of adult men. "Mine is 8 inches long, 6 inches in girth. Dad's is 7.5 inches, a little shorter than my prick, but also 6 inches in girth. Jan's penis still goes on growing, but his 6 inches long penis with 4.5 inches in girth already meets the average adult size. No worry, I am pretty sure that your penis will undoubtedly grow into a huge one in the near future." Karl talked to his youngest brother. And then he asked me to show Max something: "Dad, maybe you could show Max those photos of me and Jan? I think it would help." "Sure. I was about to do the same thing."</p><p>I took an USB flash drive and opened several image files in it on Max's desktop. There were the photos with regard to Karl's and Jan's full nude bodies as well as the close-ups of their genitalia with tape measures next to them. Some of the photos were taken at the moment when they were just at the sprout stage of their puberty. One of Karl's pictures was labeled that he was 12 years old like Max now, with a 4 inches penis. While other photos in the different points of time in the same year, Karl's prick had grown to 4.5 inches and 5 inches, respectively. Jan's pictures depicted a similar situation. His prick also enlarged itself from 4 inches to 5 inches in the year of his 12 years old age like his older brother Karl. Karl told Max: "I got the same size as yours when I was also a 12 years-old boy, but after 3 years, my penis has grown to 8 inches. No worry, my little brother. All you have to do is wait and your penis will eventually become a big monster one day like mine." Max was so relieved after Karl shared his own experience with him. And I knew Max could concentrate on learning now. "Let's start to learn how to do male masturbation!" I said.</p><p>"As men and boys, we can get our sexual pleasure from sex or masturbation. The verb form of masturbation is 'masturbate'. There are a number of colloquial names for 'masturbate', for example 'wank off', 'toss off', 'jerk off', and others. A masturbation is to obtain your sexual pleasure by touching and stimulating your own genitals and your other erogenous zones. Erogenous zones are the areas of your body which generate sexual pleasure if you stimulate them by friction or other ways, which will make your penis get hard and be erected. It is called 'erection' or 'boner', 'pitching a tent', 'raising a flag'. If an erection happens in the morning that would be a 'morning wood'. Once you have an penis erection and accumulate enough sexual pleasures, you will achieve your 'orgasm' or called 'sexual climax' and ejaculate. To ejaculate means to produce a sudden flow of semen from the penis. Semen is a thick whitish liquid like milk which contains many sperms. Once a sperm which is also called 'male seed' meets and combines with an egg from a female, they will fuse each other together and produce the first cell of a human baby, like the pollination of plants caused by pollen and pistil, which will form fruits. Usually, a masturbation by solely stimulating your penis is enough to have an orgasm. However, occasionally, we would love to stimulate more than one erogenous zone aside from penis, such as testicles,nipples and anus, to get more sexual pleasure from masturbation." I elaborated Max the basic knowledge of male masturbation detailedly. Nonetheless, Max seemed very confused and said: "My head's in a spin. This is too much information for me in a short time. I can't assimilate the knowledge well."</p><p>"Actions speak louder than words. You don't learn to wank off by following the rules. You learn by doing, and by trying errors." I said so as I began to demonstrate Max how it looked like for the male masturbation in practical operation. "First, you need to do a ring gesture by connecting your thumb and index finger into a circle, and keep the other 3 fingers with your index finger close together. Second, grip and wrap your penis with your ring-gesture fingers. Third, simply slide your hand on your penis up and down repeatedly from the rim of glans to the base of the shaft in a steady rhythm, or you can massage the glans. These actions will create pleasurable friction on the glans of your penis which will eventually lead to orgasm and ejaculation." I instructed Max while slowly slid my circled fingers up and down over the rim of the head of my penis for several minutes, then switched to lightly stroke my penis shaft just below the dickhead. I looked at my three sons, Max was just sitting there on the floor, Karl and Jan were at present helping their younger brother Max for penis masturbation. They both took turns stroking Max's flaccid small cock with their left hands, while they masturbated themselves with their right hands simultaneously. Under their stimulation for a few minutes, Max's penis soon got fully erected. The still fully covered, unretracted foreskin of Max's prick was slid back and forth and exposed its cute glans when Jan's fingers and thumb wrapped around Max's penis. Moreover, Jan's fingers and thumb were like playing flute, shuttling on his younger brother's shaft up and down. Concurrently, Karl was gently pinching and massaging Max's cock with the index finger and thumb of his right hand. After a while, my sons and I decided to speed up our moves. With a few fast and vigorous strokes, we all reached our sex climax and shot our thick loads one after another in several minutes.</p><p>We four were at the moment exhausted and lay down on the floor after the ejaculation. "There exist some variations and techniques of masturbation. We will try these later tonight, but here and now we need to rest for a while before we have our second round. This is called 'refractory period'. The refractory period refers to a recovery phase that begins right after you ejaculate your semen and lasts until your next sexual excitement phase. During the refractory period, it is physiologically impossible for you to erect and have a boner again. For men and boys under 18 years old, they can have a next orgasm in 15 minutes. For men over 30 years old, their refractory period takes about 20 minutes. And for a 40 year-old man like me, I need an extra 30 minutes for the recovery phase of my sexual response cycle after I ejaculated." I said. "It was so wonderful when Jan and Karl helped me to ejaculate with their hands. I have never ever experienced such a good thing like this, so amazing, so intense. What will I learn in the second round of masturbation." Max was thrilled. "Your older brothers and I would like to teach you how to masturbate not only by rubbing penis, but also by simulating more other erogenous zones." Jan told Max: "You have to do and complete the whole process of masturbation yourself and help others for their masturbations as a reciprocation in the second round." "All right, it's time to get full relaxation." I told my sons and set an alarm clock for 30 minutes on my smartphone, so that we could take a nap before we started our next round.</p><p>"Drimmm...! Drimmm...! Drimmm...!" I woke up after 30 minutes and turned off the alarm clock on my smartphone. My three sons were still sleeping. I had to wake them up for continuing our second session of the boy's puberty lesson. "Apart from the penis, nipples, anus and testes are the most common erogenous zones for men. Speaking of the anus masturbation, the most important thing is prostate stimulation. Prostate is known as male G-spot or P-spot, which brings a similar effect for orgasm just as G-spot in the female body. Some men like me have very sensitive prostates, prostate stimulation generates much stronger intense sexual pleasure than penis masturbation. These men can reach orgasm and cum solely by stimulating their prostate without wanking off our penises. Now follow my instruction and copy my actions, you will find the location of your prostate and learn the technique of prostate stimulation." I took a bottle of lubricant from a box I brought and applied some lube evenly on my fingers. Then I inserted the fingertip of my index finger into my anus and guided the finger along my rectum until the entire three knuckles of my index finger were completely sunk in my butt. "The prostate is a rounded lump in the depth of about 5 cm inside the rectum towards the root of the penis.Once you find the prostate, use the finger pad instead of the fingertip to gently massage your prostate. Your finger can move in a circular or back-and-forth motion on the prostate, or slightly press on it for up to 10 seconds to gain the sexual pleasure." I told my sons the practical techniques to search and stimulate their prostates.</p><p>Just as I expected, Karl and Jan were old hands and quickly found their prostates immediately. Their search efficiency is almost as fast as mine. It took our noob little Max around 10 minutes to determine the location of his prostate and started to experience his first anal masturbation. His entire index finger moved in and out in his virgin anus, hitting on the sensitive prostate softly like his two older brothers and dad while his other hand stroking his young sprout 4-inch cock. The sexual pleasure generated from the prostate was apparently more intense than penis masturbation alone for Max. He moaned much louder than his first masturbation and so did I, Karl and Jan. We were very lucky that the sound insulation of each room in our house was extremely excellent. No one outside the room would hear any sound made inside. After realizing that Max had well learned the skill of prostate massage. I decided to show Max the third method for male orgasm - nipple masturbation and asked my oldest son Karl to help me. I withdrew the index finger of my right hand from my butthole and began to play with my right side nipple by pinching it softly. Karl stuck out his tongue to lick my left side nipple gently like a kitty drinking water. He then kissed my nipple passionately. I could clearly feel my son's wet lips moisturizing my areola and it was so good. Meanwhile, Max was watching me being caressed by Karl and decided to mimic his fathers' and his oldest brothers' actions to service his other older brother. Max had his lips on Jan's chest, kissing and licking gently tenderly like what Karl did to me. His left hand fingers mildly kneaded Jan's nipple and areola, while his right hand remained working on his erected cock.</p><p>It was absolutely an extremely horny scene. Father and sons were stroking their own pricks and fondled their sensitive nipples for masturbation education. Max turned to service Karl's nipple as a reciprocation for his brother's help in the first time masturbation tonight. We eventually achieved our orgasms and cum a lot of semen in the second round. Karl, Jan and I were glad that Max had learned the skills for how to treat his and others' erogenous zones pretty well. We then cleaned our bodies and had showers. My two older sons and I sneaked back into our rooms afterwards. My wife was having a very deep sleep in the bed in our master room as I thought. I went to bed and fell asleep quickly. The next morning at 9 a.m., I woke up much later than I usually did at 6 a.m. My three sons were still sleeping. It was Monday but was a holiday. My wife Dolly had served a hearty breakfast for our family and my daughter Sascha had already finished her breakfast. There were four layer sandwiches with beef, tomato, egg, cheese and lettuce, as well as milk, black coffee and salad. Dolly had me wake my three sons up and told them the breakfast was served. All my three sons ate more than usual. I was wondering whether it was mainly because of our boy's puberty lesson last night.</p><p>The rest of the day was quite relaxed and enjoyable. My sons and I wore our jockstraps as athletic supporters to protect our genitalia and played soccer together. Karl was no wonder a high school sport star. Even though he was playing basketball instead of soccer. As an active athlete, Karl moved really fast and lightly. He first made a deceptive move to disguise his true intention and broke through his younger brother Jan easily. When he confronted me, he made a fake kick to fool me and applied the skill of outside cut to take the ball with him in another direction, broke loose from me and scored a goal. But Jan gave as good as he got immediately. He cut the ball with the inside of his foot across his body adroitly, set the pace and rapidly launched an assault to beat Karl. Jan then split my defense and struck at goal. Both of my older sons were excellent marksmen. They made goals from their goalkeeper father. Now it was Max's turn. His two older brothers Karl and Jan obviously deliberately let down their defense, so that it would be easier for Max to approach the goal area. I had to admit that Max's dribbling skill was quite good based on his age, but I just blocked his shot and catched the ball firmly at ease, like taking candy from a baby. Our soccer game ended with Max's disappointment. </p><p>We went back inside our house. My wife Dolly and our daughter Sascha were coming back from their shopping at the department store today. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Dolly started to cook dinner in the kitchen for our family. My three sons and I were sitting on the sofa. "How can I find the net and become a goalscorer like you guys," Max asked Karl and Jan. "Once Dad would like to train you how to pop the cherry properly, you will be able to disorganize the defense and break through the defender and take a shot on goal," Jan said with a giggle. In retrospect, what my son Jan said should have been a metaphor, since Karl and Jan both had "broken through" my body and scored goals. Dolly and Sascha served our dinner in 10 minutes. Max suddenly asked his Mom: "When can we pick the cherries?" "Honey, the cherries produced by the Scarletta and the Skeena cherry trees in our garden are in season in June," said Dolly. I realized that Max might say something regarding "Pop the cherry", so I told my wife that Max would like to squash cherries to make homemade jam and pop the seeds out to grow new cherry trees with me. Dolly didn't doubt it, since she knew I was good at cooking and gardening. After finished the dinner, I contemplated giving Max more private sex education lessons to help him become a true man as soon as possible. Hence, I made a date with my three sons for another boy's puberty lesson next Saturday.</p><p>Next Saturday finally came. Our third lesson for boy's puberty knowledge began tonight. Karl had ended a date with his girlfriend Laura earlier and would join our class tonight like his two younger brothers. I intended to teach Max the basic knowledge and skills of fellatio and anilingus. This time,I prepared both heterosexual and homosexual porn clips as teaching material. It was 21:30. As usual, Dolly and Sascha already lay in bed. Karl, Jan and I went into Max's room. All of us were sitting on the floor. I booted up my 18 inch screen laptop and started to play porn clips while I explained the fundamental level knowledge of fellatio and anilingus. "The narrow definition of sexual intercourse refers to penetration action by male penis or female vagina being penetrated.There are basically three main types of sexual intercourses: vaginal sex, oral sex and anal sex. Oral sex includes fellatio for men and cunnilingus for women. Fellatio means a penis being sucked or licked by mouth, or a penis thrusting in and out of a mouth. Cunnilingus is a vagina being sucked or licked by mouth, or being thrust by tongue. The informal names for fellatio are "blow job" or "give head". Cunnilingus is often called "eat pussy" in vulgar slang. As for anilingus, it is regarded as a method of anal masturbation beside prostate stimulation by anal fingering. Anilingus means the act of stimulating anus by licking, kissing or tongue inserting with the mouth. The vernacular names of anilingus contain "rimming", "rim job", "eat ass" or "toss the salad". Both anilingus and anal fingering are often considered as foreplay actions and the preparations for real anal sex. Thus, I would left anal sex for our next boy's puberty lesson and focus on fellatio and anilingus tonight," I said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>